All Around Us
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: Neji and Sasuke have never gotten along, for as long as they can remember they have been bitter rivals fighting over everthing and nothing all at the same time and Naruto and Gaara are sick of it. SasNar, NejGar.


Hey guys it's me again back with another Naruto story. Honestly is there anything better?! No I think not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm homeless and I live in a ditch! Kidding!

**All Around Us**

Sasuke+Naruto

Neji+Gaara

Summary: Neji and Sasuke have never gotten along, for as long as they can

remember they have been bitter rivals. Fighting over everything and nothing all at the same

time and it's driving Naruto and Gaara crazy!

----------------------------------

"Where the hell are they?," Asked a very irritated Uchiha as he looked at his watch for what must have been the millionth time since they had pulled up to the Hyuuga compound, "Do they not know the meaning of 15 minutes, it's been over an hour now and if they don't come out in 2 minutes I'm fucking leaving!" Fumed Sasuke as he turned to face his lover.

"Calm down Sasuke, I'll just call Gaara and see what's up with them," Said Naruto as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Gaara's number. Damn, they really had beenout here for an hour now and it was starting to tick him off as well.

--------------------------------

Finally after another 10 minutes of waiting, two figures could be seen making their way to the car. One figure looking smug as ever and the other holding a look of indifference.

"What the hell took you guys so long?," Asked Sasuke from his position behind the stairing wheel.

"Don't worry about that Uchiha, I'm sure it's nothing you would understand," Answered Neji with a smirk.

"What-is-that-suppose-to-mean?," Asked Sasuke with gritted teeth, damn Neji never seemed tofail at pissing him off. If it wern't for Naruto he wouldn't even be in this position right now, but no he had to INSIST that they invite their good friends to carpool with them damn he was mad!

"Will you both quit, everytime we go out poor Gaara and me have to listen to this crap and frankly, we are so tired of it, right Gaara?," Asked Naruto as he looked back at his friend beckoning him to back him up.

"We do grow quite tired of it, it's annoying and you both need to grow up." Said Gaara while staring pointedly at Neji since he was closest to him.

Neji immediately moved to wrap his arms around Gaara in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry Gaara, I had no idea it upsetted you, I will TRY to be more civil towrds the Uchia, but I will only do it for you."

"Um thanks, I guess." Answered Gaara as he looked at Neji shadily.

"Awwww, why can't you be more like him," Asked Naruto as he looked back at the couple in envy. Ever since they had started dating six months ago, Neji had treated Gaara like he was the most important thing in the world to him. There was nothing in the world that Gaara could want or need that Neji would not do for him.Yes, Neji spoiled him rotten and everyone knew it too.

"Because, I'm a real man and besides you like it rough."

"Teme, you are such a pig!," Screamed Naruto as he punched Sasuke in the arm.

At this point, Neji wasn't even paying attention to anything else around him, he was too wrapped up in Gaara. He was so beautiful and to think, he had startes off liking Naruto! Damn that was short lived. He remembered all to clearly the exact moment he had first cast his eyes on Gaara, from that moment on he knew he had to have him.

Now that he did, he knew that he could never let him go. He had never been so possessive of anything or anyone in his life even in all the other relationships he'd had. Everyone knew that Gaara belonged to him, Gaara knew hw belonged to him, he made him tell him that every night as he...

"I'm hungry, I want Burger King," Said Gaara suddenly as he looked at Neji expectantly. Did he mention that being with Gaara was expensive?

"Well sorry 'Dark One' but we're on a schedule here. We gotta be at Sakura's banquet in 15 minutes and we've still got a 30 minute drive ahead of us, maybe next time if you want Burger King you and lover boy should think about having sex at a more suitable time." Said Sasuke as he smirked at Neji in the rear view mirror.

"What's the matter, jealous," Said Neji with a matching smirk of his own.

"Not likely, I can only imagine."

"I bet you do sicko."

"Ewww, nasty I didn't mean it like that."

"Right, now will you just take us to Burger King I'll pay for gas."

"That's really not the point, if we go to Burger King we'll be extra late."

"Teme, since when are you excited to go to Sakura's banquet, if I recall you didn't even wan't to go." Said Naruto with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Whatever."

-----------------------------

"What do you want babe," Asked Neji as they pulled up to the drive through.

Gaara had a thoughtful look an his face as he made up his mind on what to order. "I'll have a double whopper with a coke and I want to king size it, add extra cheese, throw some bacon on it, add a large icee and a slice of oreo pie."

"Damn Gaara, where do you put all that shit?" Asked Naruto in shock.

"It goes to all the right places," Said Neji as he stared at Gaara lustfully.

"That's what you say now, watch in a few years he's gonna let himself go and then you'll be stuck my man S-T-U-C-K!, that's how they get you, they show up all pretty and shit with a sexy as hell body to match, wheel you in and then BAM! next thing you know you're sleeping next to fuckin free willy everynight! I seen it happen," Ranted Sasuke with a far off look in his eyes.

After a minute or two, Sasuke notice how quiet it had suddenly gotten in the car and turned to see 3 pairs of eyes staring back at him with different expressions all expressing one general idea 'Sasuke Uchiha was an idiot'.

"You're extremely stupid," Said Neji as he shot Sasuke a nasty look for even implying that Gaara could ever be or become anything less than perfect.

"Would you watch the road!," Screamed Naruto as they had a close call with another car. Everyone shook as the car swerved back onto the right side of the road.

"Sorry babe."

"My ass."

"Yes, and what a nice ass it is," Replied Sasuke as he chanced a look at Naruto.

"Right, even if it was 255 pounds?" Asked Naruto seriously.

"You know I like a little meat back there." Said Sasuke as he reached out to caress Naruto's thigh before smacking it soundly.

"Some of us are trying to eat back here without throwing up," Complained Neji.

"Shut up, we don't complain when you and Gaara practically rape each other in public, do we?"

"Yes you do and FYI Uchiha, you can't rape the willing." Said Neji Matter of factly.

"That's nasty."

"So's you're face."

"You are both so immature, honestly it's like babysitting children sometimes." Said Gaara.

"He's right, why can't you guys just get along?," Asked Naruto.

"Because, began Sasuke

"Please tell us, we're literally dieing to know." Said Naruto eagerly.

"Why don't you tell them Hyuuga."

"No, you do it."

"No, I insist."

"You guys don't even know do you, what did you just wake up one morning and decide to just hate each other for the rest of you're lives for no reason." Said Gaara while looking at Neji disbelievingly.

"Unbelivable," Said Naruto while shaking his head slowly. "Hey Gaara, you be Neji and I'll be Sasuke."

"I wanna be Sasuke." Said Gaara seriously.

"Ok, whatever," Naruto immediately went into Neji mode which meant ditching his ever present grin for a more serious look. "Uchiha, began Naruto, I don't like you and I never will and I was hoping you could tell me why that is cause I sure don't know."

Gaara took this as his que to begin his portrayal of Sasuke, "I don't know Hyuuga could be many reasons, maybe your manly physique, could be cause I envy you for your lustrious hair," At this Naruto made a move to flip his imaginary hair dramatically. "I guess the world will never know"

"Alright, that's enough the point is that we don't get along and we never will." Said Neji.

"But why?" Asked Naruto.

"We just don't."

"You know what I think," Began Naruto, "I think that you guys only pretend to hate each other so much and deep, DEEP down inside you guys are just as good of friends as Gaara and I." Finished Naruto while looking back and forth between Sasuke and Neji.

Suddenly there was a snort, then a snicker till finally there was just full out laughter in the car.

"Man I almost had myself there for a moment," Laughed Naruto.

"Yeah don't joke with shit like that dobe."

"How much longer till we get there?" asked Gaara from his position draped all over Neji.

"Should be pulling in any minute now." Answered Sasuke still laughing from time to time.

-------------------------------------

**Sakura's Banquet**

They had just pulled up not five minutes ago when Sakura had came and pulled Naruto and Gaara away after effectively cursing them out for being late.

"What the fuck are we suppose to do now?" Asked Sasuke as he moved to sit in one of the many chairs scattered around the vicinity.

"Damn I'm bored and we haven't even been here for 15 minutes." Said Neji as he too moved to sit down a couple of spaces away from Sasuke.

"Shittin me, what do they expect us to do for 2 hours?"

"You're the genius figure it out."

"I'd much rather be with Gaara right now, but no I'm stuck with mister center of the universe."

"Whatever, Gaara's probly happy to get a break from you."

"Please, Gaara knows what he's got and how lucky he is." Said Neji highly insulted.

" You know what, you're right you're both perfect for each other you're both crazy. How do you two even sleep together." Asked Sasuke with a baffled expression.

" Horizontally, usually with lots of whips and chains."

"There are no words to describe how disgusted I am right now."

"Please, you're just jealous cause you don't hit it as often as I do, tell me Uchiha when was the last time you did the dead?"

"If you must know, just before we came to pick you guys up and two times before that." Answered Sasuke proudly.

"You dog." Said Neji with a smirk. "No wonder Naruto can hardly walk, wha'd you do to him?"

"Oh you know, a little of this and that.", Said Sasuke, "What about you and Gaara, you've practically got him eating out of you're palm."

"Well you know, you just gotta know how to do it right."

"Do tell"

---------------------------------

**1 hour later**

"I hope Sasuke and Neji didn't kill each other." Said Naruto with a worried expression.

" Hey, what's that crowd over there?" Asked Gaara while gesturing over to the semi large crowd off in the distance.

"So then, laughed Sasuke, I said Naruto you will love, honor, and fucking OBEY me cause I don't play that shit and when you're done with that have my dinner ready."

"That's how you gotta do it man, you gotta show them who's boss." Agreed Neji.

"Oh really"

All of a sudden the gathering group of men had dispersed leaving the original two who had begun the whole ordeal.

"Neji is there something you would like to say for yourself?" Asked Gaara as he came to stand in front of Neji.

"Um, at least we're getting along." Said Neji with a nervous laugh.

----------------------------------

**3 days later**

"What store do you want to go in next?" asked Naruto as he turned to look at Gaara expectantly.

"Doesn't matter, hey you never finished telling me that thing yesterday." Said Gaara.

"Oh yeah, so then he came into the bedroom looking like a kicked puppy cause I wouldn't let him fuck for 2 days and I was like teme, where's my dinner? and lets just say that was the best meal of my life. It's just like I always tell you Gaara, you have to know how to talk to them, their like children you just have to show them the way."

"Hey you two, stop lagging with the bags." Said Gaara as he turned to look at the two lagging behind them.

"This is all you're fault." Complained Sasuke.

"Me! I wasn't the one blabbing my mouth about how much I rule Naruto."

"Whatever," Damn, thought Sasuke, Neji never seemed to fail at pissing him off. Sasuke and Neji would never get along and everyone was just fine with that.

End.

Thanks for reading.Don't be shy to tell me what you think REVIEW you know you want to!!!


End file.
